youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Chuggaaconroy
Chuggaaconroy (real name Emiliano Rodolfo Rosales-Birou) or Chugga for short, is an extremely popular Let's Player on YouTube. On August 18th 2010, just one day after he announced he was teaming up with The Game Station, he obtained YouTube Partnership. To show off his new partnership he posted a message to his fans via Facebook and Twitter to say you could now click on a character in the timeline to view a playlist of their Let's Play. He has had many banners since, including his new Okamiden banner. Completed LP('s) *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Current LP('s) *'Kirby's Epic Yarn''' Non LP Games *' ' *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii)' *'Pokémon Platinum (NDS) (Videos Privated)' *'Animal Crossing: City Folk (Wii)' *'Mega Man 9 (Xbox360)' The Man Behind the Games Chugga's real name is Emile. He is currently 22 years old and is attending Edison College in southwest Florida. His birthday is on the 8th of April. Chugga prefers to not show his face, though he has shown it in (now-deleted) update videos before he became popular. He appeared on camera wearing a mask during the Dec. 2009 Speed Gamers Pokémon marathon. He appeared unmasked in the June 2010 Speed Gamers Mario marathon. The deleted update videos he used to do that showed his face did actually reappear in his channel after a mistake on YouTube on April 4, 2010, although he expressed his feelings to make those videos private or delete them again. Recently in Magfest 2011 the famous Let's Player NintendoCapriSun, who was starting a collab with Chuggaaconroy, and the also famous ProtonJonSA took several shots at his face in the airport and eating pizza with ProtonJon and posted them to his vlog channel BreakingNCS. These pictures are crystal clear and show one of the clearest shots of Chugga so far. In a recent interview with Clan of the Gray Wolf at Magfest 9, Chugga is seen full body and un-masked. (Chugga's Interview) On BreakingNCS, in his more recent vlogs, it shows chuggaaconroy's face clearly. In Stephen Georg's vlog (stephenvlog), Chuggaconroy has been featured in 5 videos. As with BreakingNCS, he understood and knew it was going to be posted. In one interview with LPCatchPhrases, he goes into detail about his username, saying that "chugga" was a word he liked saying as a kid, and the "conroy" was from a randomly generated username he got when he was 7 years old. The extra A was a result of a typo he kept, and he has been using his username for 14 years. The Speed Gamers Chuggaa has been known to promote The Speed Gamers when they host marathons, and does speed-runs of of games such as Earthbound and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door for their marathons. He has helped commentate a few times. He also has an account on their forums. He appeared on-camera during the Winter 2009 Pokémon Marathon, wearing a silver mask concealing his face. He also helped out in the recent Mother/Earthbound marathon with TSG, by doing a speed run of Earthbound, and attempting at breaking the world record. Due to unfortunate circumstances, he did not accomplish his goal. He attended the Mario Marathon on June 11, 2010 for TSG, to raise money for ACT Today, where he took off his mask and showed his face to the public for the first time. The RunawayGuys The RunawayGuys are a group of 3 popular LPers, Chuggaaconroy, ProtonJonSA, and NintendoCapriSun. Chuggaaconroy does all the updating of the channel. Their 1st collab together was Mario Party with ProtonJon as Mario, Chuggaaconroy as DK, and NintendoCapriSun as Yoshi. They played through all 8 boards of the game. Their second LP was New Super Mario Bros Wii with special guest JoshJepson. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, their characters are as followed: Chuggaaconroy as Mario, NintendoCapriSun as Luigi, JoshJepson as Yellow Toad, and ProtonJon as Blue Toad. Their 3rd LP was Super Smash Bros.Brawl's Subspace Emissary. They also hosted a daily tournament staring JoshJepson, Donnabellez, ALoyalGamer, Diabetus, SuperJeenius, Lucahjin, and SyKhotic. Their 4th LP was Mario Party 2. They kept the same characters as Mario Party with Chuggaaconroy as DK, ProtonJon as Mario, and NintendoCapriSun as Yoshi. Along with completing all the boards, they included a small bonus at the end and played through the mini-game coaster. As a side project, they hosted a Mario Power Tennis Tournament with other notable Youtubers JoshJepson, Lucahjin, Jonny Paula, CloudFangLP, ALoyalGamer, and PurpleRodri. Their 5th LP was Kirby's Return to Dreamland with Chuggaaconroy playing as Kirby, ProtonJon as Meta Knight, and NCS taking the role of King Dedede. When JoshJepson was planned to come (he would've played as Waddle Dee not Jon), Josh was unable to make it. On occasion, ProtonJon would change over to Waddle Dee if the sphere power was needed and was inaccessible, and changed to Kirby on occasion to show off the Fighter ability. Before their 6th LP the went back and did the mini-game island that they skipped in Mario Party as well as doing a "Pot o' Skills" bonus with it to see who was the most skilled at said minigames. When they finished this they played various other games like Wii Sports, Fortune Street, and Wii Party. Their 6th LP is Little Big Planet which has a fourth special guest, Lucahjin, the first "Runawaygirl". Collabs Completed Collabs: *'Mario Party (N64) (All boards)' *'New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii)' *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii)' *'Mario Party 2 (N64) (All boards)' *'Kirby Return To Dreamland (Wii)' Current Collabs: *'LittleBigPlanet (PS3)' In-Between Collabs: *'Super Smash Bros. (N64)' *'Mario Kart 64 (N64)' *'Mario Power Tennis (GCN)' *'Wii Sports (Wii)' *'Fortune Street (Wii)' *'Wii Party (Wii)' Recording the Let's Plays Emile records his videos with a Black Magic capture card with component cables for many of his LP's, and edits them with Vegas Pro 10. When he records standard definition game consoles he uses a Hauppauge capture card. Emile does not record farther than a resolution of 480p for most of his videos, that being the games that he is recording do not have a higher resolution than 480p. In most LP's, Emile uses sidebars or pop ups to display information of things that can be collected, (I.E Stray Beads from Okami, the chance of finding a wild Pokémon in FireRed, Crystal, and Emerald, or the items collected in Pikmin 2). This information is helpful to those who are playing along with him during the LP. There are some points in his videos that have events that take too long to be shown in real time, so he speeds up the video while playing some video game music, some of which have referenced a future Let's Play before. On October 1st 2011, Chuggaaconroy mentioned on his social networking site that he will begin to upload his videos in 720p, even though the video quality of the games do not exceed 480p. YouTube's compression to the video file will decrease the audio quality as compression is not as high in 720p. Memes Every LP, Chugga has given us some memorable catchphrases. Some have come to be a staple in most of his series. Some were used in one LP, and he references them every now and then. And for a particular one, he groans every time he hears it (most of all when ProtonJonSA talks about it during a RunawayGuys Super Smash Bros. Brawl episode.). Here is a list of every single meme we have come to love and enjoy. "Hey, everybody, it's chuggaaconroy!" or "Hey, guys, it's chuggaaconroy!" (Every series originated in his very first video of Super Smash Bros. Brawl) "CELL PHONE!!!" (Every time his cell phone goes off in a video) "EXCUSE ME!!" (Every time the game is uncooperative) "NO!" (Every series, originated in Earthbound) "MIYAMOTO!" (Every game that Shigeru Miyamoto had a part of, originated in Mother) "END OF CHIAPTER!" (Paper Mario Let's Plays) "For the LOVE of HILARY DUFF on a STICK!" (Mother 3) "YOU GOT A CRYSTAL STAR!!!" (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) "More Bactracking!" (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) "GRABBED ON TO THE LEDGE!" (Super Mario Sunshine) "YOU GOT THE THING!" (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker) "Cuteness never looked so bad ass!" (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, Okamiden) "The Red Headed Step-Child!" (Pokemon Crystal) "The Koffing Freakout!" (Pokemon Crystal) "Were-a WEEGEE-copter!" (Super Luigi Galaxy) "Suicide!" (Super Luigi Galaxy; usually said whenever a Luma star is fed star bits, and explodes to become a new galaxy) "Spaghettification!" (Super Luigi Galaxy) "Steve!" (Pikmin) "Guys, you IDIOTS!" (Pikmin) "Art Direction!" (Okami) "What do you mean I did badly on time?!" (Okami) "Where's the key, where's the key, where's the beautiful key?" (Luigi's Mansion) "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" (Luigi's Mansion, Pikmin) "How the heck did I fall down the thing with the ladder and the thing with the thing from seeing the thing?" (Luigi's Mansion) "WHY IS THIS GAME SUCH A JERK!!??" (Pikmin 2) "The Pikmin Freakout!" (Pikmin 2) "I JUST HAD TO OPEN MY MOUTH!!!" (Pikmin 2) "Swimming Controls!" (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) "Moscow, Moscow, I don't know the freakin words, I don't know the freakin words, HAHAHA, Hey." (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) "WALLY??!!!" (Pokemon Emerald) "Slavinator!" (Pokemon Emerald) "Acooltent!" (Pokemon Emerald) "Kick Your Name!" (Pokemon Emerald) "BroBalls!!!" (Pokemon Emerald) "NOSE LASER!" (Pokemon Emerald) "YOU GOT A PURE HEART!!!" (Super Paper Mario) "CANDY CANE PLUMBING!!!" (Super Paper Mario) "BOWSER'S ARMS!!!" (Super Paper Mario) "GALACTIC BOWSER'S ARMS!!!" (Super Paper Mario) "Doorkey!" (Super Paper Mario) "What do you mean I work badly with others!?" (Okamiden) "CUTENESS OVERLOAD!!!!" (Okamiden) "For the whole.....six of the level..........DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE........DIE DIE MAKE A TORNADO, HIT YOUR FRICKIN POST DIE!" (Okamiden after he return the fishing equipment after he didn't have a chance to return them for 30 episodes) "Useless Praise!" (Okamiden) "Dividing by Zero!" (Okamiden) "Creativity!" (Kirby's Epic Yarn) "Trust your flawn!" (Kirby's Epic Yarn) External Links *Chuggaaconroy's YouTube Channel *Chuggaaconroy's Twitter *Chuggaaconroy's Wikipedia Page *Chuggaaconroy's Facebook Category:Let's players Category:TheRunawayGuys